


Consequences

by alltheshipping



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Well not that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: Sometimes things have consequences, even for Toons. Marvin is about to find that out. Thankfully, his enemy decides to help him go through everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have nothing to say except that I'm sorry

His hands trembled as soon as he heard the news. He was fried.

Carefully, he touched his stomach, completely sure that there was no way he could be pregnant. But, the second he let his fingers touch his belly, he actually felt one of the eggs, moving inside his body. Unsure of what to do with such news, he looked back at his friend. The tall woman, who was known for playing the Queen in one of his famous shows (Duck Dodgers) stared down at him, trying to think about what to say.   
-You should tell the other parent- She suggests softly but firmly, making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. When he didn't answer, she decided it was better to continue- I can tell them if you don't want to, but they need to know.  
-I tell him- Marvin finally responds, trying his best to stay calm. This isn't going to be an easy task, but he knows he doesn't have another choice.  
_________  
He slowly walked through the set, staying as far away as possible from any Toons that were performing dangerous activities. He usually wouldn't worry about getting crushed or falling from a cliff, but right now he needed to protect the eggs with all his life. They were much more fragile than him. Finally, he found the famous Bugs Bunny, eating a carrot and reading a script for his next short.   
-Hey, what's up, dog?- He asked with his usual smile once the martian moved closer. But, when he noticed the worried look on the other's face, he knew something was off- Is everything OK?  
-I wanted to ask you if you could tell the Warners that... I can't continue to work here- Marvin spoke slowly, feeling more embarrassed every second- I come back in a few months, I just need a maternity leave.  
There was a akward silence that following the statement. Then, the bunny started laughing crazily, like he just heard the best joke in the world. The rest of the Looney Toons turned around to see them, curious. And to think he wanted to keep the whole thing a secret from the rest.  
-You scared me for a second, Marv- Said Bugs the second he stopped giggling, relaxing against the wall. Rolling his eyes, the small alien grabbed the other's hand and left it in his stomach, deciding that just showing him would be easier than explaining. For a few seconds, the rabbit continued smiling, until he felt something strange touching him. Alarmed, he took a step back- What was that?  
-That's an egg. I'm carrying three- He answered coldly, trying to ignore the fact that everybody around them was staring. Why couldn't they mind their own business?- Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone.  
Before the conversation could continue, the sound of a familiar voice was heard. At the other side of the room, Daffy Duck was speaking loudly with Sylvester about some new short they had to make. Just be seeing him, Marvin started to feel nervous yet again. Should he tell him?  
-So, our duck's the father- The rabbit questioned, obviously joking. But, when the martian gave him a nod, the smile that had formed in his face disappeared yet again. For a brief moment he stood there in silence, before continuing- When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?  
-Nothing happened, and if something did, it's not of your business- He responded, visibly angry. But his worry was a lot more evident than his hate, and Bugs started to feel a little sorry for the soon-to-be father. After a few seconds, the alien sighed and turned around, preparing to leave- You're friends with Daffy, right? I'm sure he would appreciate if you told him the news.   
Once he was outside of the building, the laughs of the duck could be heard. He felt slightly sad over not being the one that told him, but it was for the best. They didn't really had anything more than a rivalry and a one night stand, acting as though the pregnancy changed anything was dumb. As he was entering his spaceship, the door opened yet again, this time to let the famous duck out.   
-Marvin, wait!- He ignored the screams, starting to elevate his ship to go back to his house. He didn't really want to hear what the other had to say- Come back, you tiny pest! I'm trying to talk to you!  
Without a second thought, the martian pressed a button that activated the cannons, scaring away the father of his kids. He ignored the guilt it caused.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were incredibly slow for the martian. He wasn't going to work for the next months, so he didn't have to read any scripts. And he was pregnant, which meant he couldn't use his free time to do any kind of dangerous activities. Basically, his life was now watching TV, eating foods that he read were healthy and sometimes chatting with Tyr'ahnee. That is, until the duck decided to appear in his house.   
-Are you going to open the door or not?- Marvin didn't like the fact that he didn't know how to answer. Daffy wasn't a helpful person, and even when he tried to do something right, he usually only caused more trouble. But the kids would probably want both of their parents, wouldn't they?   
Slowly, he opened the door. The taller toon looked down at him awkwardly, as through he didn't expect him to actually let him in. Only then he noticed that the duck wasn't alone; Bugs Bunny was standing right next to him, smirking. For a second, the alien considered telling them to leave, but, before he could say anything, the bunny entered the house and forced the other to get in too.   
-What's up, doc?- Asked the rabbit, sitting down on the sofa and getting comfortable. For as calm as he looked, something felt off and the martian didn't like it at all.  
-What's he doing here?- The pregnant one turned to his rival, ignoring the other's words. Daffy just shrugged in response, obviously just as unhappy with the situation- It doesn't matter. Just tell me what you want and leave me alone.  
-We wanted to help you. But I know our duck isn't the best at helping, so I decided to come too- Bugs continued smiling, but the tone of his voice shown that he was angry. The alien wasn't exactly sure why, and that scared him a little- When are the little ones coming?   
-I'll give birth in four months, and then they'll need five more months to hatch- Answered, still not trusting the other two. Especially because Daffy was very quiet, not even interrupting to make the conversation about himself. Perhaps the rabbit was seriously mad at him for this- And I don't need your help.  
___________  
Finally being able to relax was something the alien was thankful for. After an entire month of arguing with Bugs about what to do with the kids, they decided that Daffy will raise one, and the other two will stay with Marvin. He didn't really like the deal, but at least he got to keep most of his children and he would still be able to see the third one. The bunny also managed to convince him to stay at his house, with the argument that it would make things easier for him to rely on them instead of doing everything on his own. He still didn't know why the rabbit cared so much about the babies, since none of them were his, but he couldn't think of a good way to ask.  
-Hey, what are you doing still awake?- The bothersome voice of the popular Toon filled the room. He had a carrot on one hand, and he used the other one to turn on the lights.  
-I could ask you the same question- Answered the martian, turning to the window. The stars looked specially beautiful that night- We martians don't need to sleep as much as you do, and I'm not really tired.  
He expected some kind of witty response, but it never came. Instead, Bugs turned off the lights again and sat down next to him. Being alone with him was always akward, and the silence, coupled with the serious atmosphere of the room, wasn't helping at all.   
-Why do you care so much about the eggs?- The question came out fast, and Marvin was actually kind of surprised he asked that. In the dark it was hard to see the bunny's reaction, but he prayed it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.   
-They're Daffy's- He said simply, as though it was an obvious answer, and the alien couldn't help but wonder if it actually was. Maybe this had something to do with Earth culture. But, before he could come up with his own conclusions, the rabbit continued- I've always wanted kids, but Daffy wasn't interested. This might be my only chance to have a family with him.  
-You're dating him?- He asked, even though he already knew the answer was most likely a yes. That would explain a lot of stuff, like the fact that Bugs seemed to dislike him and his relationship with Dodgers, especially now that he was pregnant- Just do you know, what happened between me and...-  
-It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. We're in an open relationship, I know Daffy sees other people- The neutrality in his voice continued to bother the martian, but he guessed he should try to tolerate it. After all, he was pretty civil towards him, even in those circumstances. After a few moments of silence, the bunny chuckled and proceeded- Can you imagine what the poor things are going to look like? I hope they're not as ugly as Daffy.  
The sudden change of the subject surprised him, but at least things felt less serious. The last thing he wanted was to be on bad terms with Bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I'm continuing this, but whatever. Comments are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I was going to continue this, but whatever. Also, thanks to the three people who gave kudos, you're all great

Only one more week and he would give birth. The eggs weighted a lot, more than martian eggs should weight, to the point were sometimes it was hard to even move. He hoped it had something to do with how tall Daffy was compared to him, and that his body could handle it. The last thing he needed was for things to go wrong.   
-Do you need something, Marvin?- Bugs asked softly, moving closer to him. He could tell that he was the most excited about the kids, to the point were he felt a little guilty for not being as happy as the bunny, even though he was the father.  
-I would like some water- He answered, watching the rabbit run to the kitchen and come back with a bottle. Having people to stuff for him was probably the best thing about the whole pregnancy.  
He closed his eyes and drinked in silence, ignoring the sound of the door opening. When he turned around to welcome the duck, he noticed there was someone beside him. The small pig that worked with them on the show. He tried to get out of the room quickly, but he barely had the energy to get up from his chair. Why was being pregnant so hard?   
Before they saw him, he started to move towards the stairs. Climbing them had been a chore lately, but he didn't really think about it. He moved slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall down and accidentally hurt his children. It took a few minutes, but he managed to get to the other floor.   
-Hey, whe-e-e-ere's Marvin?- The voice could reach his ears even from where he was located. In the next seconds he heard some things being moved around, as though they were searching for him.  
-Oh no, we lost him!- The Duck's scream was loud, and he could clearly hear the worry in his words- He left me! Now I'll never be father!  
For a moment, he considered going down and apologizing for leaving like that, but the more he thought about the subject, the more it angered him. Porky shouldn't know he was living with them, and guessing by the fact he didn't ask any questions regarding Daffy's words, he probably also knew he was having kids. How many of the other Toons found out? Who told them? He made it very clear that he would prefer to keep it a secret for the time being, and that he wanted to be the one to explain what happened since he was the only one who fully understood martian anatomy.   
-Guys, relax, he's just upstairs- He jumped slightly at the voice. Bugs was just a few feet away from him, with a cocky smile in his face, obviously not knowing that now the alien was really mad- What are you doing here?  
-I would like to know what Porky is doing here.  
______________  
Today was the day. Any minute now, the contractions would start and he would finally stop carrying the eggs everywhere. Oh, how much he missed being able to do anything he wanted without worrying about danger.   
But, at the moment, all he could do was sit on the couch, ignoring the fact that Daffy had been staring at him since he woke up. Being watched bothered him, of course, but it also made him feel safe, even though the duck was probably the most dangerous person he ever met because of his stupidity alone. Then again, it was probably the hormones.   
-Are they going to be born already?- He asked.  
-Yes, later. I'll tell you when it's time- Was the only answer the small alien could say. He really didn't feel like talking.  
-Are you sure they shouldn't be out by now? You're really fat- If having a huge stomach didn't make it hard for him to move, Marvin would have slapped him for that- I mean, you were ugly before, but now you look like two balloons tied together.  
Well, if the martian wasn't angry enough before, now he was definitely livid. As fast as possible in his shape, he got closer to the other Toon, with full intention to choke him. Of course, it wouldn't actually do anything, but he didn't really care. With all the strength in his body, he climbed on top of the duck and grabbed his neck. But, before he managed to do anything, the other's hand pushed him away and he fell to the floor. A sharp pain reached his stomach. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't. It took him just a second to notice what was happening.  
-We need to call Bugs. Now- He said fast, staring at the ceiling. He prayed they hadn't accidentally hurted one of the eggs. If he lost them before even having them he would never forgive himself.


End file.
